The Beautiful Rose - Rewrite
by MydnightMystery
Summary: This is the re-write of my original because I was unhappy with it..What if Rosalie wasn't alone the final night of her human life? What if her sister Isabella was there too. Follow Isabella through becoming a vampire and finding her mate. One problem, her mate is in love with another and loathes what Bella is. Is everything as it seems or is there much darker things at work?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry about the delay folks but my life has been hectic these past few months, moved to a new place, left my family behind, started college again and currently juggling two jobs. So you have my sincerest of apologies. **

**Okay so here's the first chapter of the rewrite, its not all that different but I felt my other version was becoming more rushed with less explanation and I was forgetting things so here is my second attempt, a few of the things will change but the plot will mostly stay the same, I will not reveal who Bella will be paired with until my story reveals it. **

**The song for this chapter is:**

**Colbie Caillat - When the Darkness Comes **

**Enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

The Beautiful Rose.

Rochester, New York 1933.

Bella Pov..

Rosalie and I were walking home from our friend Vera's house in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I could see that the visit had shaken Rose up about her upcoming nuptials with the illustrious Royce King II. I personally thought there was something wrong with him, something dark that my gut instinct told me to stay away from, I couldn't even be in the same room as him without my skin crawling. If only I knew how right my gut instinct was.

"Wasn't little Henry adorable?" I asked with awe in my voice.

"Yes he was, I'm so proud of Vera," Rosalie commented, I murmured in agreement as I got lost in my thoughts again.

Vera had just had a little boy with her husband Jack. He was the most adorable thing I ever did see; he had the bluest of eyes and the cutest dimples. Rose and I had cooed over him for hours. I wished that someday I would be able to find a man I loved, marry him and have our own family. My family thought I was crazy marrying for love instead of wealth but as I told them, love is worth more than wealth to me. Even Rosalie thought I was crazy but I could see that when Jack came home from work, kissed Vera's cheek and held her close to him as he whispered his love for her and how much he missed her into her ear, Rosalie looked jealous. I knew that she wished she could have something like that but our parents had arranged for her to marry Royce King II next week. It was not a love match but both Rosalie and our parents wanted her to marry for wealth not love, I loved my sister dearly but she could be so shallow at times.

"What are your plans for tomorrow Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"I have nothing of interest planned, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Would you mind coming with me to get my final fittings tomorrow for my dress? I know mother said she was coming but I need my big sister to be there with me," She answered.

"Of course I will Rosie," I smiled and linked my arm with hers, she smiled as she always did when I used her nickname.

Rosalie and I were extremely close and also close in age; I am 20 whereas Rosalie is 18. My sister is a very beautiful woman and she knows it, Rose always has been beautiful ever since she was a baby. Rose and I were very different in looks. She is 5'7" with pale blonde hair and eyes that are like Violets, I love my sister's eyes. They were such a vibrant colour and they always had a playful sparkle in them but they could also hold spitefulness and hate when she didn't get what she wanted, which wasn't very often. Whereas I am 5'10", with chocolate brown hair, my eyes were a vibrant blue that sparkled in the sunlight. I was also known as the plain sister whereas Rose was the beautiful one. My sister and I share the same slim, curvy hourglass body that many women envy and men lust for. My sister always attracted the most attention and she didn't hide the fact she loved it, she loved making men's heads turn as she walked into the room and loved making the women scowl with jealousy.

Rosalie had always been my parents favourite, they said she was the personification of beauty and they were always spoiling her with pretty new dresses and she was the apple of my father's eye. I am the plain Isabella Maria Hale whereas Rose is the beautiful Rosalie Lillian Hale. My parents weren't so fond of me, mainly because I wouldn't agree to marry some stranger just so my parents could climb the social ladder. They once told me that I had no choice in the matter so I put my foot down and told them straight, if they forced me to marry a stranger then I would run away and take my brothers with me, Rosalie wouldn't need me, she did fine on her own. My parents quickly shut up after that little announcement. I knew they were using Rose to climb higher up the social ladder from the moment they started buying her prettier things. At times I was slightly envious because our parents showed Rosalie all the affection, my brothers were loved but I was never shown any, I am treated like a servant and that's how I felt at time but I knew that I was never going to be the beautiful one so I let my sister have the limelight without a second glance.

You see our father was a banker and my mother was what you would call a housewife yet she didn't do anything around the house or with her children, which was left up to me and the maids whilst my mother enjoyed her social status, posh dinners with friends and getting drunk almost every evening. When I get married I don't wish to have maids, I wish to have a home in which I can say I look after myself and take pride in. I've even been taking cooking lessons from the cook on the sly. I was always taking care of my younger siblings and I enjoyed it. Another thing Rose and I had in common was the fact we both wanted children of our own. It was our lifelong dream to become mothers and we both couldn't wait until the day it happened, the day when our stomachs were round with life. A familiar male voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Rose! Come over here!" Royce slurred from across the street.

I turned slightly to my right and shook my head at my sister slightly. Something was telling me that this wasn't going to end well if we went over there and spoke to him. Rosalie shrugged at me and started walking over to her creep of a fiancée with a smile on her face. I bit my lip then followed her, I felt like I was going to be sick and I didn't know why. When we reached Royce I saw he was with a group of 8 men who were all drinking. This wasn't right, my stomach niggled at me to get out of there now.

"Hello Rosalie," Royce cooed but it made me shudder, the stench of alcohol made me blanch.

"Royce, what are you doing out here?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm just catching up with some friends, they're here for the wedding," Royce slurred.

"Well we must be going on our way now, our parents will be expecting us and they will be cross if we are late," I announced and turned to Rose, pleading with my eyes.

"Ah Isabella!" Royce crooned, I shivered.

I saw several of the men's eyes looking me up and down suggestively, I tried to ignore them but it was hard to as they kept leering at me, I saw Rose glance at me with worry as Royce brought her to his side and faced his friends.

"Isn't she lovely?" Royce asked, his words slurring.

"I'm not sure, she's too covered up," his friend replied while eyeing up my sister.

"I shall see you in the morning Royce, sober," Rose said then started walking away.

I followed my sister but I didn't take more than 3 steps before someone's hand was covering my mouth and dragging me back into the alley. I felt panic rise in me as I saw Royce do the same thing with Rose out of the corner of my eye. I struggled against my captors hold and managed to stamp on his foot with my heel, he yelled out in pain and I lunged at Royce, pulling him from my sister.

"Rose run!" I screamed at her, she turned to run.

Another man grabbed hold of me and backhanded me before dragging me back into the dark alleyway, I cried out in pain as my cheek stung and tears filled my eyes. I saw Rose get dragged back by Royce but she disappeared from my sight as the man that held me dragged me around the corner from her. Someone pushed me to the floor and punched me, I cried out in pain but that was only the beginning of the worst night of my life.

Several hours later, I was lying bloody and beaten on the alley floor, the men had left a little while ago, my clothes lie in tatters around me, and the screams from my throat had died out hours ago but I don't really know how long it had been because I kept drifting in and out of unconsciousness. After what seemed hours I got enough strength up to get on my hands and knees, whimpering in pain as my muscles screamed in agony and my entire body felt weak but I needed to get to Rose. My sister needed me; I crawled to the edge of the alley which seemed to take hours and collapsed onto the cold, wet concrete with shock when I saw Rose was nowhere to be seen.

I sobbed loudly and I felt my heart slowing down, I knew that I was going to die and that I would never be able to get married, to have children and to have grandchildren surrounding me. I mourned for the life I would never have, I would never know what it's like to be in love and have someone who loved me back. I could feel myself slipping away slowly. I suddenly felt someone with extremely cold hands touch my cheek, I opened my eyes in shock and I saw a mane of red, curly hair.

"It's going to be okay sweetie, I'll make everything better," A female voice soothed, it sounded like wind chimes.

Then I felt an excruciating pain in my neck, followed by my wrists, ankles, knees and elbows, I kept my scream in. I wouldn't let anyone have the satisfaction of watching me scream in pain ever again.

Rose P.O.V

After what seemed like an eternity of scorching pain, the fire seemed to be receding from my fingertips and my toes but I could feel and hear my heart picking up its pace. I knew I was dying. I was so terrified of what had happened. I had kept repeating most of my memories in my head and I couldn't help but keep repeating the scenes of last night in my head. Royce and his group of friends, no they weren't men. They were monsters. I remember Isabella trying to save me. Isabella, my sister, I hope she's okay.

I felt my heart stop and I sucked in a large breath, I could smell and taste dust motes on my tongue from in the air, I don't know how, but I could, I could also hear 3 people arguing in the next room. I could tell that it was two men and one woman. They were arguing about me. I heard one of the men saying that there was no way I was his soul mate. That just irritated me; no one rejected me, Rosalie Hale, the most stunning woman in New York. I opened my eyes and was startled when I saw dust motes flying through the air. Impossible.

I looked around at my surrounding and saw I was on a bed that was huge; I sat up quicker than I ever thought possible, I tried looking for Isabella but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Isabella?" I called out; my hand flew to my throat when a bell like voice came out from my throat and a dull ache formed in the back of my throat.

Two men and a woman entered the room; I shied back from them automatically. After a few moments, I was startled to realise that I knew them. They were the Cullen's. I was always jealous because they were so beautiful and even more so than myself. I dropped down into a crouch in the corner of the room and before I realised it a feral sound was ripping its way up my throat and my hands uncurled into claw like shapes.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked, my eyes darting everywhere as I stood up.

"Who is Isabella?" Carlisle Cullen asked me. I shook my head and sat back down as I didn't want my sister involved in this, whoever these people were.

"Rosalie, I want you to calm down and do as I say," the caramel haired woman said in a tone that I found soothing and couldn't say no to.

Over the next few days Carlisle and Esme taught me about what I was. When they first told me that I was a vampire I didn't believe them but then when they showed me my reflection I believed them. I had grown another inch or two and now stood at 5'9" and my hair was an even paler blonde but it contrasted nicely against my now pale skin. My skin was now flawless and it sparkled in the sunlight. The thing that startled me the most was my eyes, my beautiful violet eyes had gone and in its place stood frightening, vibrant. crimson eyes. They assured me that over time that they would become gold like theirs are if I decided to stick to this diet of animal blood. I had been distraught when they told me that I would never be able to have children.

I decided to stick with them and learn the vegetarian diet but first things first; I will get revenge on those monsters that had brutally attacked my sister and me. One by one. Saving Royce King II for last so he knew I was coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about not updating sooner, the version of this chapter I had written originally didn't sit well for me, it was too rushed and I had to rethink some things and lately I don't have much time, juggling two jobs, college and keeping a social life is tiring and time consuming.**

**Here we go, I hope you enjoy. Leave a review telling me what you think!**

**The song for this chapter is **

**Jason Walker - Echo**

**-MM xx**

* * *

The pain that burnt like hell fire still flowed through my veins, I wanted nothing more than to cry out in pain but I refused to let out a single whimper as I had made a promise to myself that I would never let someone see me in pain ever again. This pain had been going on for what felt like forever. My jaw was locked rigid in an attempt to keep my promise.

For a short time during the beginning of the agony, I actually thought that I had died and been sent to hell for what those monsters did to me, I was sure God was angry with me for allowing them to defile me in such a way. I dismissed that theory due to the fact I could hear a female voice talking quietly to me, her name was Victoria, she had been the cause of this agony. She apologised profusely, she infact saved my life, in a way I was thankful but other ways I wish I had just been left to die.

The thing is that Victoria is a vampire; I know it sounds crazy but I believe her because I'm still alive. Just before she had arrived, I could feel the dark tendrils of death wrap around my heart, squeezing the life out of it, I could even feel my heart slow down and I slowly sunk into the darkness.

Victoria had found me, guessed what happened and decided that I didn't deserve to die like that, in such a dishonourable way, so she bit me, transferring her venom into me, therefore triggering my transformation.

Yes I said venom, vampires were nothing like what the movies portrayed them as, or even the books. Instead of being bitten and then having to drink vampire blood to trigger it, I just had to be bitten. Vampires didn't even have blood, they just had venom, like a snake. We did get enhanced speed, grace and senses, which I couldn't wait to test out. We didn't even burn in the sunlight, we just sparkled, I couldn't imagine it but soon I would see it for myself. I was also warned that when I awoke that the only thing I would concentrate on would be blood and getting fed, it would feel like a red hot poker being forced down my throat. It would be a hunger that I would need to quench. I briefly wondered if all this pain would be worth it but I had to remain hopeful, maybe it would be worth it when I got a family that I could call mine forever. I felt bad that someone would due to keep me a live and satisfied because if I didn't kill them then they would transform. I made a compromise to myself though, I wouldn't harm anyone that was innocent, I would only hunt those that deserved it, murderers, thieves and last but not least, rapists. Victoria's soft voice broke me out of my thoughts

"Sweetie, there's more that I need to explain, when the transformation completes, our hearts cease to work, our body is no longer alive, its technically dead. All of our organs stop working too, we are unable to reproduce, we can never have real families of our own," Victoria said, her voice breaking.

My heart shattered to pieces upon hearing that, I would never have a child of my own; I would never know what it is like to carry a child and then give birth. I wished at that moment that Victoria would just end it and snap my pathetic neck. All I ever wanted in life was to fall in love and have a family of my own that I would care and cherish for always.

"There have been cases where some females get so caught up in their maternal feelings that they have taken human children and bitten them, they are called immortal children," Victoria continued.

I felt a brief glint of hope that only lasted for a second before repulsion hit in, even if I wanted a child, I could never put a child through the pain of the transformation, especially the hunger they would feel for the rest of their immortal life, their minds maturing and learning new things but unable to do anything with the knowledge because they would trapped in the bodies of babies, it would torture them.

"The people that create these Immortal children are destroyed and so are the children, they can't control their tempers or their hunger, one tantrum could wipe out an entire village." Victoria continued, confirming my thoughts.

"There is one thing that makes this life so much better, each vampire has a mate out there in the world somewhere, whether they are human, vampire or other. They are the missing parts to us and they can make everything perfect. It hurts to be away from them for even a little time and you have a very deep bond with one another, they can't leave each other or even think about cheating on each other. It's physically impossible once you've claimed one another. The only that seperates mates is death but the pain from the loss of ones mate drives the other to insanity, the only thing they can focus on is destroying the one that took away their beloved and once theyve accomplished that then they will kill themselves. Mates love one another so deeply it's incredible. I'm lucky enough to have found my mate in James who I'm sure you'll meet soon. I'm sure you'll find your own one day." Victoria said with so much emotion in her voice.

Victoria's words sparked something in me, hope. I didn't think that anybody would be able to love me after what had happened but if what she said was true then I could at least have the love I've always desired. Even if i couldn't have children, that would make the loss of my family much more bearable.

Over the next however long it was, the venom continued to spread around my body, destroying everything in its path. I don't know how long I had been led here for but it felt like 20 years had passed. It felt like the inside of my body should be ash where the red hot lava had burnt it all away. Victoria was quiet but I knew she was still here because I could smell her cinnamon and orange scent and hear her fidget every so often.

After another long amount of time, I almost screamed with relief when I felt the red hot agony slowly leave my fingertips, I was hoping that I was almost at the end of my transformation, with each passing second the pain slowly receded. I started to panic slightly when I realized the combined agony was heading to my now frantic beating heart. It sounded like it was trying to escape the venom, I knew it had no chance but obviously my heart wasn't going to give up that easily and started pounding even harder, it had gotten to the point where it sounded like it was trying to beat straight out of my chest.

"Its okay Sweetie, its almost over and then we can introduce you to your new life," Victoria's soothing voice sounded beside me, it made me feel a little better but it wasn't as comforting as maybe she'd hoped.

I couldn't hold the pain in any longer, I could feel my back arch up of the ground and a tiny whimper escape my lips. I bit down on my lip as my heart reached its conclusion in its symphony. Then the strangest thing that I've ever felt in my entire life happened, the venom won the fight and my heart ceased to beat, it was suddenly quiet and it made me worry. I know Victoria was still there but what if she lied and she wasn't here to protect me but she wanted me to be punished for my sins, what is she didn't even want to have me around, I didn't want to be alone in this suddenly bigger world with things in it that I couldn't even comprehend as a human. I knew that i should really open my eyes but I was scared to, a bit like when you have a realistic nightmare and you wake up suddenly. You want to open your eyes but you're too scared in case your nightmare was in fact reality.

I heard something move beside me, that made my decision, my eyes snapped open, I gasped out in wonder as I saw dust motes float Round in the air, glinting in the pale moonlight. That was another thing that amazed me, I knew Victoria had said we had enhanced senses but I didn't imagine anything like this, I could tell that it was dark but I could see everything as clear as the day with a huge magnifying glass.

I spotted something orange glint in the moonlight to my left as it moved in the breeze, when I realised it was a person, I was up on my feet before I even thought about, I realised after a moment of the person just looking at me that I was crouched low to the ground with a rumbling growl coming from my chest. It shocked me that I was behaving in such a way to someone. I shook my head to try and clear it, I didn't want to act like an animal in front of the woman who just saved me, she might decide I was too savage for this life and leave me to my own defense.

I straightened up and the growl stopped, the woman seemed to relax out of her tense pose and placed her hands flat against the air facing me, an obvious 'I mean no harm' gesture.

"Hello, do you know who I am?" the woman asked cautiously, I nodded my head.

"Youre Victoria," I replied, gasping at my new bell like voice, I reached up to stroke my throat which felt flawless and smooth.

"Yes that's right, do you remember anything that happened during your transformation or even before that?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Yes," I replied, still trying to get a grasp on everything.

"What do you remember?" she asked me, I thought about it for a second and sighed softly.

"I remember everything."

"Really? that's incredible, I'm the only other person that i know who can remember everything from their human life," Victoria gushed, I couldn't help but smile. She seemed okay and I hoped she wouldn't leave me alone to figure this out on my own. "What's your name Little One?" Victoria asked, I smiled.

"I'm Isabella Maria Hale or you can call me Bella, Isabella's too formal," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Victoria said and I nodded.

I took a moment to look Victoria over, she was beautiful. Her whole posture screamed feline, she was just a little shorter than me. Her skin was pale as snow, her hair was curly and unruly, it reminded me of a flame that had been caught by a slight breeze, it didn't help that she in fact had bright orange hair. She was slender with curves most women would die for, ironic that she probably had to actually die to get them. Victoria smiled as I looked her over; she still had her palms flat towards me, acting as if she was locked in a room with a dangerous animal. I took a closer look at her face and gasped when I saw her eyes were a bright ruby red.

"Oh my, why are your eyes red?" I blurted out before covering my hand over my mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude," I cursed myself for being so stupid and rude.

My internal berating were cut short when Victoria's angel like laugh brought me back to reality, she waved it off and I breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't angry at me.

"I'm sorry Little One, I forgot to mention earlier about that, because we feed off humans, the blood turns our eyes red, our eyes will go black when we feel intense hunger or any other intense emotion like anger," Victoria explained, I nodded to show I was paying attention.

I was on information overload but I found my new vampire brain was sorting through things at a much faster pace than when I was human. In the past few days/weeks, I had found the existence of vampires and found myself becoming one.

"I know it's a lot to deal with but don't you feel hungry?" Victoria asked, as soon as she mentioned hunger, my throat flared up, it felt like the lava was back but only in my throat, I grimaced and clutched at my throat, nodding my head. It felt like what I imagined it felt like to be stuck out in the desert for months without a drink of water then seeing a whole glass of water.

"Okay Little One, we'll go into town and find someone to sate your hunger," Victoria said, soothing me at once.

"Okay but can we hunt bad people, I can't hurt someone innocent, someone who possibly has someone waiting for them at home," I said, Victoria looked stunned for a second but nodded without saying anything more.

"Okay but I'm going to have to hold your arm till we get you fed, we can't have you going into a feeding frenzy and bringing the Volturi down on us," Victoria half joked.

I shuddered as I thought about the Volturi, Victoria had briefly mentioned them to me during my change, they were the vampire leaders and they protected our laws, the main one was that we couldn't expose ourselves to the humans and any humans that found out and weren't changed into vampires were destroyed along with the offending vampire.

I nodded my consent, not really comfortable about having someone touching me just yet but I didn't want to die just yet either, I wanted to explore my new life. My head spun when I realized I'd forgotten about Rose, oh god, where is she? I hope she's safe, I spun round to face Victoria who looked startled by my panic.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" Victoria asked, coming up to me, grabbing onto my shoulder so she could get a good look.

"Rose! Where's Rose?" I asked shrilly, Victoria looked confused.

"Who's Rose?" She asked.

"Rose is my sister, she was there in the alley with me but when I went to find her she was gone," I explained in a frenzy, I saw Victoria's face fall and my stomach sunk at her expression. "What is it? What's wrong?" I repeated her earlier panicked statement.

"Little One, I don't know how to tell you this but there was no one left in the alley, there was an old scent of vampire and human blood, maybe she was saved but if another vampire found her then I doubt she's still alive now," Victoria confessed.

"No, she can't be dead, she was my little Rosie," I said horrified, my heart shattering for my lost sister, I knew there was a slim possibility that she was a vampire but I highly doubted it, not a lot of vampires wanted the responsibility of newborn vampires.

"I'm so sorry Little One," Victoria's voice said softly and I let out a sob, collapsing into Victoria's open arms, she stroked my hair as I let out broken sobs, grieving for my sister.

A few hours later and I had calmed down, it was starting to get light and Victoria roused me from my mourning, I looked up at her.

"Come on Little One, its time to hunt," She said softly, I nodded before getting off the ground and stretching, not that I needed to but it felt nice doing something normal.

Victoria took my hand and led me into the forest, then she started running, I ran with her, my eyes widening at how fast we were going, the trees rushed by but I could still make out everything like I was stood still, I could see the tiny mouse dive under a large leaf as we hurtled by. I was stunned; everything seemed more alive now that I had technically died. Ironic really.

We arrived into the town not long after, Victoria warned me to hold my breath as we got closer to civilization. My first hunt was messy, I came across a girl being raped and flew into a rage, I distracted the man/monster while Victoria took the girl to safety.

I grabbed the man and bit into his artery, blood squirted into my mouth and I greedily drank from him, my meal quickly went cold and ran out of blood, I grumbled and dropped him onto the floor, before kicking him. He didn't deserve any kindness after what he had just done.

Victoria arrived back and looked at me shocked, I was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Victoria silently picked up his body and told me to follow her, she went back into the forest before she started digging a hole and throwing the corpse inside. She filled the hole back in and told me it was so people wouldn't find the body.

Suddenly images from the alley came rushing back to me, how helpless that girl looked when the man was abusing her, how I felt when the same thing happened to me. The images were becoming too much as I saw a blow by blow playback of the entire night, the way the monsters grabbed at me, how they spat on me and laughed when I screamed. How the more I struggled, turned them on more. I remembered when they would pull my hair so hard then whisper how dirty and tarnished I was, how much of a whore I was.

I couldn't move and I couldn't defend myself, I was trapped in my own head, stuck watching the replay over and over again.

Eventually I came round and I blinked, Victoria was knelt beside me with panic written all over her beautiful face, she pulled me into a tight hug and I fought back a flinch. I didn't want anyone touching me right now but I could see how worried she was so I let it pass just this once.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened? You started screaming and fighting against my hold when I carried you away, I got scared," Victoria rushed out, her eyes looking shiny with venom tears that would never fall.

"I'm sorry Victoria, I got pulled into my memories and I couldn't stop it no matter how much I wanted to," I tried to explain. She nodded and I hoped she would drop the subject, I didn't want to talk or think about it anymore. Luckily she got the hint.

"Little One, when you were back in the alley did you feel any pain in your throat after you had hunted?" Victoria asked curiously, playing with her hands.

"No, none at all, I was just so angry, my throat tickled a little though," I answered easily. Victoria's look of surprise had me rethinking what I just said.

"Bella, that's incredible, there's no way that you should have allowed that girl or anyone else human live. You should be crazed with hunger and I shouldn't have left you alone, it could have been a massacre, you're amazing," Victoria breathed out and I smiled back shyly.

I thought over what it meant not to be a normal newborn, I possibly skipped over all the irrational mood swings and the intense hunger, I had a request for Victoria and hoped she would accept.

"Victoria, is it okay if I asked a favour of you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it Little One?" She replied.

"I was just wondering if I could go say goodbye to my human family, I know this is the last time I'll probably see any of them again but it would help me move on, give me closure on the human chapter of my life," I requested, biting my lip when I finished.

Victoria stood there for a moment, she looked like she was having an internal debate with herself, just when I thought she was going to deny my request and tell me that I couldn't, she sighed and gave me a nod. I couldn't help but the squeal with happiness. I know I would miss my brothers so much but I couldn't stay in their lives without hurting myself or them. I'd have to keep myself hidden whilst they forgot about me and moved on with their lives. I didn't know if I was strong enough to do that.

"Okay but I won't be far, about half a mile out of town, meet me when you're ready," Victoria said, I quickly agreed and ran back towards town.

I arrived outside the house that I'd called home for years, it wasn't really a house, more like a 6 bedroom mansion, my father was extremely wealthy due to being a banker and he had his hands in more pies than a baker. Not all of them legal pies.

I climbed into the house through my bedroom window which was still open. I could hear 4 sleeping heartbeats within the house and sighed. I made sure no one was around and grabbed a suitcase from the closet. I put my favorite books into the suitcase followed by some clothes of mine in there, some pictures of me, Rose and my brothers. I'd miss them all terribly. Life wouldn't be the same again without those three around. I went to Rose's bedroom and took her jewelry box which I had brought her for her birthday.

I went into my bedroom and quickly changed from the tatters of clothing I had on. I picked out a royal blue knee length dress that came below my knees and it covered most of my body up from prying eyes.

Once I had everything I wanted to take I slipped into my brother's bedroom. They were twins but they looked so different. They were only 8 and I loved them like they were my own. Anthony had blonde hair blue eyes and Richard had brown hair and brown eyes. They had the whole twin connection going on though, they finished each other's sentences half of the time. I slipped over to their beds that stood a few foot apart and sat on Richard's bed, stroking his hair softly. I ignored the tickle in my throat.

I leant down and pressed a kiss to Richard's forehead and then tucked him in properly, making sure that he was warm. I did the same with Anthony then watched them for a few moments. They were going to be so upset when they find out Rose and I weren't coming home. My dead heart broke when I whispered a goodbye to each of them. I stifled a sob as I walked back to my bedroom. I walked into the en-suite bathroom in the bedroom and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. Gasping at the sight of me.

My hair was still chocolate brown with a few red natural highlights, I could see with my new, improved vision. My skin was flawless and pale just like Victoria's. It looked like I had grown a few inches also making me look quite tall. I still had curves most women would kill for and I was still slender. My legs looked like they went on for miles. I smiled at myself. I looked pretty, not Rose pretty but still pretty. I caught the sight of my eyes and bit my bottom lip gently. They were no longer blue but a crimson red just like Victoria's. I wouldn't be able to go out in public like this without drawing attention to myself. I would have to leave soon because morning was quickly approaching and I could hear the maids down below start shuffling around.

After just looking at my reflection for a little while I went back to the boys bedroom, took one last look at them and then grabbed my suitcase and left the house silently. I said a silent goodbye to my brothers and wished them well before I disappeared into the shadows. I ran in the direction that Victoria had told me to go in. I found Victoria lounging against a tree about a mile from where I woke up. I stopped beside her and looked at her.

"Where to now?" I asked quietly. I was still in awe at my bell like voice.

"We are going to meet up with my mate James and our companion Laurent and then we will travel wherever we feel like," Victoria replied.

I was still apprehensive, no scratch that, I was terrified of being near two men I didn't know. It was just too soon to be near any men and I hoped they would respect my wishes, even if it meant that I had to tell them my story. I bit my bottom lip, a trait that I carried on from my human life.

"Don't worry Bella, they won't hurt you," She said softly.

"I'm sorry, it's just going to take time," I whispered brokenly.

"Its fine we'll take each day as it comes okay?" She asked kindly. I nodded. "Let's go then," She grinned.

I could tell she was excited to meet back up with the others and I felt bad that I had kept her away from her soul mate for so long, from what I had been told, it was painful to be too far away from your mate. I hoped Laurent and James were kind and that we would get along, for Victoria's sake, she had saved me so I owed it to her to try and let two men into my life, even if I didn't let them within ten foot of me.

Victoria started running through the forest and I followed close behind, my suitcase still in my hand, I wasn't going to part with it anytime soon. This was all I had left from my human life. Except the memories, most were hazy and blurry but the final hours before my death were crystal clarity which were the ones I didn't want to remember the most. I hoped in time I would forget but I doubted it very much. I don't know how much time had passed but it seemed like a few hours when Victoria started slowing down and then I smelt it and stiffened automatically. There were two new scents ahead. One smelt like Tobacco and oranges and the other smelt like freshly baked bread.

I stopped when I saw two men standing a few metres away. They were both looking at me curiously. One of the men had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and wasn't wearing a shirt, just a jacket and dress pants, I looked away awkwardly. The other man had dark skin with dreadlocks. Both of their eyes were bright red which meant they had eaten not too long ago. The one with dirty blonde hair stood forward, I automatically took a step back out of harms way.

"Victoria, who is this?" The blonde male asked with a frown.

"Bella, this is my mate James, James this is Bella," Victoria said as she walked up to James and embraced him, he nuzzled her neck, I heard him inhaling as if her scent calmed him. He looked back up at you/

"It's nice to meet you," James said while embracing Victoria back.

"Bella this is Laurent, Laurent this is Bella," Victoria gestured to the man with dreadlocks, I gave him a nod but stayed where I was stood.

"How old are you Bella?" Laurent asked curiously.

"20," I replied.

"In Vampire years?" He asked. I looked to Victoria.

"2 days old," Victoria asked. Both men gaped at me. I fidgeted uncomfortably under their scrutinizing looks.

"What happened? Who changed her?" James asked, looking to Victoria for answers.

"I changed her because I found her dying, now can we get going?" She asked impatiently, James just shook his head in amusement and pulled her close, those two looked perfect together and I felt hope that I could one day have that.

"So where are we off to next?" Laurent asked curiously.


End file.
